


Мой ласковый и нежный зверь

by 006_stkglm



Series: Niijikiwe [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Were-Creatures, were-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) В тексте имеются бранные слова<br/>2) Оборотнический цикл берется на трое лунных суток: целиком от того как Луна входит в фазу полнолуния и до того момента как начинает убывать.<br/>3) написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru<br/>4) Национальный парк Вуд-Баффало - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D1%83%D0%B4-%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%84%D1%84%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%BE_%28%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%29<br/>5) Националный парк Кутеней - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%83%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B9_(%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA)<br/>6) Оджибве - http://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CB4QFjAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fru.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2F%25D0%259E%25D0%25B4%25D0%25B6%25D0%25B8%25D0%25B1%25D0%25B2%25D0%25B5_%2528%25D0%25BD%25D0%25B0%25D1%2580%25D0%25BE%25D0%25B4%2529&ei=IOXhVIO5GKfjywOCxIL4Ag&usg=AFQjCNGHzPuh80ba0ARNXaafhDKjPsnkWw&sig2=FApxVv-2TG8UKiWiFBmaYg&bvm=bv.85970519,d.bGQ</p>
    </blockquote>





	Мой ласковый и нежный зверь

**Author's Note:**

> 1) В тексте имеются бранные слова  
> 2) Оборотнический цикл берется на трое лунных суток: целиком от того как Луна входит в фазу полнолуния и до того момента как начинает убывать.  
> 3) написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru  
> 4) Национальный парк Вуд-Баффало - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D1%83%D0%B4-%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%84%D1%84%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%BE_%28%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%29  
> 5) Националный парк Кутеней - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%83%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B9_(%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA)  
> 6) Оджибве - http://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CB4QFjAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fru.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2F%25D0%259E%25D0%25B4%25D0%25B6%25D0%25B8%25D0%25B1%25D0%25B2%25D0%25B5_%2528%25D0%25BD%25D0%25B0%25D1%2580%25D0%25BE%25D0%25B4%2529&ei=IOXhVIO5GKfjywOCxIL4Ag&usg=AFQjCNGHzPuh80ba0ARNXaafhDKjPsnkWw&sig2=FApxVv-2TG8UKiWiFBmaYg&bvm=bv.85970519,d.bGQ

Жалобный скулеж доносился все тише и отчаяннее. Грэм вскинул повыше свой Ругер, поправил рюкзак, прихлопнул пристроившегося на шее беспутного кровососа и зашагал быстрее. Территория национального парка Вуд-Баффало была огромной, а бюджет почти пропорционально маленьким — лесников отчаянно не хватало. Джон, следивший за соседним участком, неделю назад заметил подозрительный джип. У Грэма ушло четыре дня на то, чтобы обойти свою территорию. Все казалось спокойным, чужих он не чуял, а на обратном уже пути, за несколько часов неторопливого хода до своей хижины, услышал в вечерней тишине засыпающего леса этот полный муки визг.

Земля мягко пружинила под ботинками, темнело быстро, но за деревьями уже серебрилась, поднимаясь, луна. Истекали третьи сутки полнолуния, света должно было хватить. Грэм рассчитывал добраться до лесничества к утру — территорию он знал, а ходить ночами ему было не впервой. Перерывы между жалобным поскуливанием между тем становились все длиннее. Зверь выбивался из сил. Где-то впереди, совсем недалеко, звякнул металл. И волк — теперь уже Грэм в этом не сомневался — тонко, обессилено заскулил. Ну точно, капкан. Вот же сволота! И как только проехали?

Это действительно оказался волк: большой, покрупнее обычных собратьев, с темной, немного отдающей в рыжину шубой. Он угодил в капкан правой задней лапой и, судя по всему, уже давно: земля вокруг была истоптана, трава выдрана клочьями и примята, а штырь на метровой цепи на треть вытащен из земли — зверь рвался отчаянно и теперь лежал, обессилев, тяжело дыша, истекая кровью и следя за Грэмом настороженными светлыми глазами.

— Тише, приятель, тише. — Грэм остановился на безопасном расстоянии, осторожно спустил с плеча рюкзак и полез за духовой трубкой и снотворным. Волк зарычал, дернулся вперед — снова лязгнула цепь — и упал обратно. Вогнать в него дротик не составило труда. Он клацнул зубами, ощутив укол, но до иглы не дотянулся, уронил голову набок, мазнул по морде передней лапой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть дурман, и жалобно, почти обвиняющее заскулил.

— Прости уж, приятель, — Грэм присел на корточки, — но нам с тобой так попроще будет.

Волк выдохнул, фыркнул и затих окончательно. Грэм поморщился — в своей работе больше всего он ненавидел именно это — вздохнул, подождал для верности еще пару минут и, склонившись над капканом, с трудом разжал железные зубья. Лапа была здорово измочалена, но в остальном зверь не пострадал, если не считать свежих отметин на шее, которые Грэм нащупал, пока приноравливался, чтобы поднять его на руки. Будь это собака, Грэм прибил бы бестолкового владельца за ошейник с чересчур острыми, направленными внутрь шипами, но волк мог сцепиться с кем-то из сородичей. В любом случае, царапины были не опасные, и смысла разбираться с ними сейчас не было.

Волк был тяжелым. Когда через три с половиной часа Грэм наконец услышал впереди привычный шум ручья и мелодичный перестук повешенных на широком крыльце деревянных колокольчиков, его уже ощутимо пошатывало и, вопреки всем правилам, он не понес зверя сразу в вольер на заднем дворе за сараем с генератором и ледником, а положил на крыльцо дома и сам тяжело рухнул рядом.

— Ну ты тяжел, приятель, — едва отдышавшись, проговорил он, стаскивая с плеч лямки рюкзака. Луна поднялась высоко, и свободное пространство перед домом было хорошо видно. Ручей дразняще журчал за постройками, пить хотелось отчаянно, фляжка у Грэма на поясе давно опустела, но при мысли о необходимости преодолеть десять метров до воды мышцы протестующе ныли. Волк тяжело дышал рядом, вывалив в беспамятстве язык. Вот кого тоже следовало напоить. И проверить как следует, не сломана ли лапа. И смазать рану. И дотащить-таки его до вольера. И только потом можно было хотя бы подумать про отдых и сон. Выть на луну, очевидно, хотелось иногда не только волкам.

Минут через пять Грэм все-таки пересилил себя и кряхтя поднялся на ноги. Он прихватил на всякий случай трубку и транквилизаторы, хотя они с Джоном как-то завалили таким бизониху на добрые девять часов — бедолага никак не могла разродиться, а потерять и ее, и детеныша национальная программа сохранения популяции не позволяла — и пошел на задний двор к ручью. Лунные блики играли на воде, брошенные давным-давно на выложенное камнями ложе осколки стекла, теперь гладкие и обточенные, казались драгоценными камнями. Грэм закатал рукава и с наслаждением погрузил руки в студеную воду, поплескал на лицо, разгоняя сон, напился прямо из сложенных ладоней и наполнил фляжку.

Распрямившись, он немного постоял, глядя на привычный пейзаж: темную стену леса вокруг, тихую, залитую лунным светом прогалину, на которой стоял дом, и хозяйственные постройки лесничества. Небо на востоке уже начало сереть — стояла середина июля, светало рано. Где-то в ветвях зачирикала ранняя пичуга. Та-а-ак, волк, лапа, вольер и спать!

Грэм отпер широкую клетку, сполоснул и наполнил водой из фляжки миску. Трубку с транквилизатором, обходя дом по широкой дуге, он держал наготове, вот только она так и не понадобилось. Потому что на крыльце, там, где полчаса назад был волк, лежал в беспамятстве обнаженный мужчина.

— Твою мать… — тихо сказал сам себе Грэм и задумчиво поскреб лысину.

* * *

Лапа… в смысле нога оказалась изрядно помята, но не сломана. От зубцов капкана остались неглубокие раны. В свете переносного фонаря Грэм залил все перекисью, намазал йодом и перевязал, отчасти надеясь на то, что болезненные манипуляции приведут вол… «добычу» в чувство, потому что поднять его на руки в его теперешнем виде — футов шесть, если не больше, роста и килограмм девяносто веса — представлялось довольно проблематичной задачей, хотя в итоге, матерясь и кряхтя, Грэм все же справился, сгрузив бесчувственное тело на просторную кровать в собственной спальне. Спален в доме было еще несколько — иногда приезжали метеорологи, ветеринары, забредали с соседних участков такие же, как он, лесники, ну и с инспекциями наведывались, не без этого — но все они находились на втором этаже, а тащить «добычу» по лестнице волоком никак не входило в планы Грэма на вечер. Точнее, на утро.

Он заложил входную дверь на засов, проверил, есть ли электричество — солнечные батареи были даром господним — наколол льда на компресс для лодыжки, и, пристроив завернутый в кухонное полотенце пакет со льдом поудобнее на пострадавшей ноге своей «добычи», решил, что тащить наверх собственную тушу он уже тоже не в состоянии. Грэм стянул куртку, ботинки и завалился на кровать, как был, в камуфляжных штанах и фланелевой рубашке, благо места с лихвой хватало для двоих. По этому поводу «добыче» досталось все лоскутное одеяло — подарок от местных племен — целиком. Грэма еще хватило на то, чтобы проверить, под рукой ли верный Ругер, и он с чистой совестью провалился в сон, стараясь не сильно беспокоиться о том, что его ждет наутро.

* * *

Проснулся он от того, что почуял на себе чей-то взгляд. Глаза у «добычи», как и у его волчьей формы, были светлые — серые, отдающие в голубизну. А еще брови вразлет, длинный нос с горбинкой и узкие губы, сжатые сейчас в тревожную тонкую линию.

— Я Грэм, — представился он ровно, не меняя позы. — Можно попросить тебя об одолжении?

Меж бровей его гостя залегла складка, а взгляд встревоженно заметался по комнате.

— Не паникуй.

Взгляд светлых глаз снова пристально вперился в него. Грэм едва успевал следить за сменявшейся гаммой эмоций: страх, недоверие, отчаяние, растерянность. Гость нервно облизнул тонкие губы.

— Хочешь пить?

Тот выдержал полминуты и все-таки кивнул.

— Тогда я медленно встану и принесу тебе воды. Ванная там, — он показал взглядом, но незнакомец глаз от него не отвел. — Можешь следить, но предупреждаю: я намерен еще и отлить попутно.

Гость медленно моргнул. Кроме этого никакой реакции не последовало. Дверь в маленькую ванную Грэм нарочито распахнул пошире.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, незнакомец сидел на кровати, нервно придерживая одеяло на бедрах. С этого положения он, естественно, отлично видел край приклада лежащей на полу винтовки.

— Да, — Грэм протянул ему стакан с водой, — это Ругер. Я лесничий. Добро пожаловать в национальный парк Вуд-Баффало. Ну, на случай, если ты не в курсе.

Гость не улыбнулся. Пил он жадно: кадык тяжело ходил по заросшему щетиной горлу. В мягком свете клонившегося к закату солнца, лившемся из задернутого полупрозрачной занавеской окна, отметины, следы которых Грэм нащупал вчера на горле у волка, были едва видны. Волосы у гостя были короткие, темные и, как и у волка, чуть-чуть отливали в рыжину.

— Еще? — уточнил Грэм, когда гость закончил.

— Да, — хрипло ответил тот, протягивая стакан, — пожалуйста.

Второй стакан гость допивал не так торопливо, и Грэм присел на продавленное кресло напротив кровати, обычно служившее чем-то вроде вешалки, тумбочки и склада одновременно.

— Как нога? — спросил он, когда незнакомец вернул пустой стакан. Тот недоуменно нахмурился, шевельнулся, болезненно зашипел и, подтянув повыше край одеяла, уставился на стянутую повязкой лодыжку. Пакет с растаявшим льдом плюхнулся на пол. Мужчина несколько секунд молча смотрел вниз, а потом закрыл лицо руками. Пальцы у него мелко подрагивали.

— Если ты не помнишь, то такое бывает, — осторожно сказал Грэм.

Тот коротко кивнул.

— Это не в первый раз? — рискнул уточнить Грэм.

Мужчина помотал головой — ну, по крайней мере, он не был до смерти перепуганным своим первым пережитым полнолунием волком, порадовался про себя Грэм. А тот глухо уточнил:

— Капкан в первый. Я обычно не… — Он резко выдохнул, словно обрывая сам себя, и поднял голову. — Я Ричард.

Грэм улыбнулся:

— Рад знакомству, Ричард. Ну что, сначала помыться или поесть?

* * *

Пока новый знакомой плескался в тесной душевой кабинке, расходуя весь запас горячей воды, Грэм вызвал по рации Джона, рассказал про результаты обхода и капкан. Джон выматерился от души и пообещал звякнуть в центр — если по парку шастали браконьеры, можно было попробовать подбить начальство на поиск с вертушки. Они поболтали еще немного, пока Грэм привычно готовил омлет (из яичной смеси и сухого молока — продукты завозили раз в месяц, а оказий в последнее время не было) и жарил сосиски. Джон скинул факсом прогноз погоды на ближайшие дни — север парка задевал грозовой фронт, но тут было тихо — и они попрощались.

Когда Ричард, прихрамывая, вышел на кухню — рубашка и старые штаны Грэма были ему самую малость великоваты — Грэм как раз открывал фасоль.

— С аптечкой разобрался?

Ричард кивнул и с облегчением опустился на табуретку.

— Извини, — улыбнулся Грэм, ставя перед ним тарелку с омлетом и сосисками и придвигая вскрытую фасоль, — сплошные консервы.

— Ничего, — откликнулся тот, — я голоден как во… — Он осекся, взъерошил еще мокрые после душа волосы. — Можно кофе?

— Ага, — Грэм вытащил кофейник из кофе-машины. — Единственное, что тут не консервированное.

Губы Ричарда дрогнули. Улыбка у него была красивая, расцветавшая на лице от уголков тонких губ, подергивающая высокие скулы румянцем, заставлявшая часто подрагивать кончики густых ресниц.

А голоден он был действительно по-волчьи.

Когда тарелки опустели, Грэм с наслаждением вытянул ноги под столом и, дожевывая последний кусочек сосиски, прикидывал, не стоит ли сделать еще порцию. Ричард смаковал вторую кружку кофе. Он был сладкоежка, судя по количеству сахара, и Грэм попытался вспомнить, был ли у него в запасах мед.

— Можешь спрашивать, — сказал вдруг Ричард, ставя на стол кружку, и Грэм виновато поскреб лысину.

— Я не люблю выпытывать, но сам понимаешь, единственные новые лица, которые я тут вижу, это инспектора из минтруда и соцзащиты раз в два года. Ни разу еще один и тот же не приезжал.

Ричарду определенно стоило бы улыбаться чаще.

— Понимаю, — проговорил он, машинально прослеживая пальцами полустершийся рисунок на фарфоровой чашке. — Я метеоролог. Ничего интересного: снимай показатели да отправляй по почте. На планете еще очень много мест, где ставить электронное оборудование и поддерживать его в работоспособном состоянии обходится намного дороже, чем просто платить зарплату.

Грэм хмыкнул:

— Охотно верю.

— Сюда перевелся около месяца назад. — Ричард аккуратно сдвигал кружку так, чтобы она стояла ровно по рисунку узора на клеенчатой скатерти. — Я еще плохо знаю здешние места, потому и…

Он замолчал. Грэм вздохнул. Ходить вокруг да около смысла не было.

— Давно тебя обернули?

Ричард медленно кивнул. Было ощущение, что он не привык говорить на эту тему. Впрочем, он был явно не единственным оборотнем с подобной проблемой.

— Давно. В первый год после колледжа. — Он вдруг поднял голову. — А откуда ты… ну, не про меня, — он закатил глаза, — а вообще… Откуда знаешь?

Грэм поскреб подбородок:

— Прабабка была из оджибве. Я до двадцати пяти лет жил в племени в становище. Здорово, знаешь ли, расширяет кругозор.

Уголок рта Ричарда дернулся вверх:

— Жаль, что в колледжах этому не учат.

— Да. Слушай, — Грэм отодвинул тарелку и оперся локтями о стол, — тут на самом деле безопасно. Туристы бывают в северных районах — Атабаска, Пис-ривер — и ходят группами. Их за милю слышно. А здесь у нас только зверье, ну и браконьеры, — он скривился, — не без этого. Привыкнешь к запахам, к лесу, узнаешь безопасные тропы, и проблем не будет.

— Я... — Ричард втянул воздух, словно собирался что-то сказать, но в итоге просто кивнул. — Да. Я так и справляюсь.

— Могу устроить экскурсию. — Грэм с трудом удержался от искушения подпихнуть его локтем. Косые лучи заходящего солнца, падавшие из окна, наискось прочерчивали поблекший узор на покрывавшей столешницу клеенке. Тихо щелкала остывающая плита. В углах просторной комнаты, служившей одновременно чем-то вроде холла, столовой и кухни, собирались густые тени.

Ричард устало потер переносицу:

— Я бы еще поспал.

— Без проблем. Ложись там же, у меня тут навалом спален.

Ричард кивнул, подавляя зевок, поднялся из-за стола, и вдруг наткнулся взглядом на висевшую на стене карту парка с пометками Грэма.

— А мы сейчас где?

Грэм составил посуду в раковину, вытер руки о полотенце и, подойдя ближе, ткнул пальцем в один из синих флажков. Ричард изумленно присвистнул, ероша короткие волосы.

— Ох, чтоб меня…

— Далеко забрел? — искоса наблюдая за его реакцией, спросил Грэм.

— Не то слово…

— Можно вызвать вертушку. Они подкинут тебя в Форт-Чилуян или сразу до места. Неудачное знакомство с окрестностями, бывает.

Ричард снова потер переносицу:

— Я… я подумаю. Спасибо.

Грэм пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь. Если что-то понадобится из одежды — залезай в шкаф. В аптечке есть обезболивающее, если хочешь. Мне еще надо проверить оборудование и посмотреть, что как снаружи, так что не пугайся, если я тут немного пошумлю.

Ричард устало кивнул и улыбнулся своей тихой улыбкой.

— Без проблем.

* * *

Было странно иметь рядом еще одну живую душу, понял Грэм, когда на следующее утро проснулся от доносившегося снизу запаха свежесваренного кофе и омлета с сосисками. Ричард был жаворонком: поднимался рано и легко, а ближе к десяти вечера его начинало отчаянно вырубать, и он мог уснуть прямо за столом, уронив голову на руки. Он не возражал против однообразной еды, не болтал без умолку, как случалось с оказавшимися вдали от цивилизации и неизменного интернета и кабельного ТВ горожанами, но, если его разговорить, то беседы получались интересные. Он был начитан, любил классику, но и за современными книгами следил — Грэм записал себе полдюжины названий чтобы запросить с ближайшим вертолетом. Тему волка больше не затрагивали, хотя на закате вечером второго дня Ричард вдруг спросил:

— А почему не держишь собаку?

Они сидели на крыльце, косые лучи заходящего солнца золотили заросшую травой прогалину перед домом, недалеко в чаще устало перекликались пичуги, шумел ручей, ароматный чай медленно остывал в кружках — у крыльца росли кусты смородины, и Грэм таки нашел в запасах банку с засахарившимся уже медом.

Он поскреб бороду.

— Да как-то не приживаются.

Ричард кивнул.

Грэм не особо удивился, когда утром его в доме не оказалось. На магнитной доске возле двери, рядом с прогнозом погоды, расписанием вертушек и телефонами головного офиса в Форт-Смите, филиала в Форт-Чилуян и позывными остальных лесников, был прилеплен чистый уголок от старой газеты: «Спасибо за все. Р.». Одна из карт — их положено было держать для туристов и на случай, если инспектора решат прогуляться — и старый компас, висевший на крючке у двери, пропали. Грэм вздохнул и пошел готовить завтрак. Оказалось неожиданно тяжело держать в голове, что больше не надо рассчитывать на двоих.

К концу недели, когда он уже отчаялся навести Джона на нужную тему, тот внезапно проболтался сам.

— Кстати! У нас же новый метеоролог, — проскрипела рация. Шел восьмой час вечера, Грэм стоял, перегнувшись через перила и обдирая свежие листья со смородинового куста — накрапывал дождь и натягивать ботинки и обходить крыльцо не хотелось.

— Мгм, — было все, что он мог выдавить из себя в такой позе, но у Джона очевидно была какая-то история, ему и этого хватило.

— Ага! Какой-то Ричард, перевелся из Кутенея вроде.

— Я слышал, там открыли парочку новых пеших троп для туристов. — Грэм распрямился, отпустив обдавшую его напоследок водопадом брызг ветку.

— Ага, было дело. Ну так вот, он тут всего месяц, а уже учудил, — сердце не успело тревожно екнуть, Джона несло, а в таком состоянии он тараторил без умолку. — Не выходил на связь дней шесть, что ли, но сегодня объявился. Вильям рассказал.

Вильям был ответственным координатором по их региону.

— И что говорит?

— Кто? Вильям?

— Ну, Вильям или новый парень? Не знаю, про кого ты мне говоришь.

— А-а, сказал, что рация барахлила, — в голосе Джона так отчетливо слышалось разочарование, что Грэм ему даже посочувствовал. Считать поисково-спасательную операцию развлечением было вполне в духе Джона.

— Бывает. А на какой он из станций? У меня есть запаска, если что.

— Да у меня тоже. Не знаю. Тут их после того, как в последний раз урезали бюджет, свободных штук шесть по району, сам знаешь. Твоя как раз из них, — рация затрещала: Джон хохотнул, и Грэм, поморщившись, отодвинул ее от уха.

— А еще мне положено по штату двое егерей, — пробурчал он, когда тот отсмеялся.

Они привычно поперемывали кости начальству и национальной службе заповедников и охраняемых территорий, и Джон отключился — он, в отличие от Грэма, собак держал, и голодный лай был слышен даже по рации. После треска громкой связи царившая вокруг тишина всегда оглушала. Грэм вздохнул, поглядел на почти скрывшийся за деревьями блеклый диск солнца и пошел в дом. В пальцах пряно и терпко пахли мокрые листья смородины.

* * *

Августовское полнолуние прошло спокойно. Грэм сообщил в центр и окрестным лесничим, что пойдет еще раз проверить, не объявлялись ли давешние браконьеры, и все три дня, пока стояла полная луна, методично прочесывал район, где нашел Ричарда, постепенно расширяя круги, но никаких следов волков так и не обнаружил. По сводкам, когда он вернулся уставший и безуспешно пытающийся не чувствовать себя разочарованным, ни о каких подозрительных происшествиях с участием волков тоже не сообщалось.

В сентябре полнолуние выпало на самое начало месяца, но у Джона внезапно случился приступ соседского дружелюбия, и Грэм все три дня ломал голову, чем ему кормить двух настороженно скалившихся на него хаски, потому что Джон подумал о том, чтобы захватить заначку вискаря, но про корм для собак забыл начисто. Происшествий с волками в сводках снова не было. С вертолетом, доставившим коробки с едой, лекарства, запас батарей, пару баллонов газа и заказанные книги, ему передали небольшой пакет. Внутри была аккуратно сложенная одежда, в которой ушел Ричард, компас и карта. На обороте, над мелким шрифтом с тиражом, типографией и штампом «собственность лесничества национального парка Вуд-Баффало» было выведено уже знакомым почерком: «Спасибо еще раз».

Забей, твердил себе Грэм весь месяц, но вечер второго октября застал его на крыльце. Полнолуние было послезавтра, в центр было доложено про плановую проверку периметра, Джон тоже знал и даже посочувствовал — он любил ночевать под крышей. Грэм обошел постройки лесничества, проверяя, все ли спокойно, тихо и заперто должным образом. Вернувшись, он постоял на крыльце, глядя на выползающую из-за деревьев луну, тряхнул головой и принялся раздеваться.

Он не соврал Ричарду — его прабабка была из оджибве. Вот только она была оджибве только наполовину. Все его предки были людьми только наполовину. Прохладный ветер холодил кожу, но зверь уже шевелился внутри, пушился густым бурым мехом и довольно порыкивал, наполняя мышцы привычным перед моментом оборота жаром.

«Извини, давно не гуляли», — мысленно сказал ему Грэм. Зверь фыркнул, мотая лобастой башкой, и Грэм, явственно ощутив тычок мокрого холодного носа в пах, тихо выматерился. Он до сих пор не понимал, как это работало, учитывая, что они физически были _одним и тем же_ телом, но зверь находил этот прием забавным и частенько им пользовался. Грэм затолкал носки в ботинки, забросил их в дом, закрыл засов, спрятал ключ от тяжелого навесного замка в привычное место и, подхватив пакет с присланными Ричардом вещами, спустился с крыльца. Пожухлая трава и листья кололи босые ступни, но чинить проломленные доски еще раз не хотелось.

«Ну, поохотимся», — сказал Грэм сам себе, и распирающий изнутри жар рванулся наружу, хлынув через каждую клеточку его тела, а потом также быстро сконцентрировался внутри, словно прокрученная в обратном направлении пленка с записью ядерного взрыва. Земля теперь была намного ближе, а из лежавшего в стороне пакета одуряюще вкусно пахло. Медведь осторожно засунул внутрь морду и втянул ноздрями воздух: пахло логовом, пахло… чем-то еще, что медведь не мог объяснить, а Грэм — уловить за чередой мелькающих в голове зверя образов. Но в этом запахе хотелось вываляться с ног до головы, пропахнуть им целиком, от кончика темного носа до куцего хвоста. Но для начала следовало найти его источник. Медведь еще раз втянул носом сладкий запах, повел из стороны в сторону тяжелой головой и, загребая землю могучими лапами, устремился прочь от лесничества. На север.

Грэм планировал сначала проверить самую дальнюю из метеостанций, но в медвежьей шкуре планы и логика всегда уступали место чутью. Они быстро добрались до места, где два с половиной месяца назад Грэм нашел Ричарда. Медведь недовольно заревел — острый запах хвои, в котором вываривали капкан, перебивал все остальные запахи. Зверь покрутился на месте, поскреб землю лапами там, где под слоем опавшей листвы еще чувствовался запах волчьей крови: слабый, но терпкий и пряный, и, решительно повернув к западу, вломился в густой подлесок.

Запах истончился и исчез окончательно довольно быстро — волк не бывал здесь в эту пару месяцев, но тот жаркий тугой комок, который Грэм ощущал внутри, тянул в выбранном медведем направлении лучше любого запаха. До него медленно начинало доходить то, что медведь осознал, похоже, едва втянув запах волка ноздрями. Грэму явственно вспомнился скрипучий смех старой, сухонькой и сморщенной как пергамент, сколько он ее помнил, Большой Лапы, когда он — тогда четырнадцатилетний пацан — сидел, дрожа и завернувшись в медвежью шкуру, после того как его обернуло в первый раз среди бела дня прямо посреди становища. «Однажды тебя потянет, — проскрипела прабабка, хитро улыбаясь и затягиваясь крепкими травами из неизменной своей трубки, — и ты лучше иди. Лучше иди».

Медведь бежал, загребая лапами землю.

К рассвету они вышли на территорию, которая на черно-белой карте в холле лесничества была покрыта тонкой штриховкой — это было то самое межрайонье, на содержание лесничего в котором у национального парка Вуд-Баффало не хватало финансирования. Обычно эти места обходили по графику лесничие примыкающих регионов или, в случае нужды, тот, кто оказывался всего ближе. Тут, насколько помнил Грэм, находились две из шести пустующих метеостанций, в которых мог теперь обосноваться Ричард. Одна была близко и почти по пути — медведь не хотел, но Грэм настоял, и они завернули проверить. Станция была безлюдна, хотя было видно, что в маленьком домике — метеостанции сильно уступали в размерах хозяйствам лесников — кто-то побывал. Краску, которой был нанесен инвентарный номер, подновили, сток над крылечком почистили от нападавшей листвы и замок явно открывали и смазывали. Как раз возле замка сквозь едкую резкую вонь смазки и краски ощущался тот запах, что был им нужен. Запах _пары_.

Вторая станция была далеко, и медведь бежал, не останавливаясь, до самого заката.

Заходящее солнце ушло за невысокий хребет. Последние отблески догорали на восточных склонах долины, в которую они спускались. Крышу бревенчатого домика метеостанции было хорошо видно на склоне. Тут все так одуряющее пахло Ричардом и его волком, что Грэму приходилось сдерживать медведя от желания зарыться шкурой в перегной и немедленно подрать когтями все деревья в округе, помечая территорию. Запах плыл между толстыми стволами, стелился по протоптанным тропинкам на земле, смешиваясь с привычными человеческими запахами синтетики, пластика и железа. Но самый свежий след, который уже отчетливо отдавал волком, уводил за совмещенный со станцией дом выше по склону, где в полукилометре, в естественной выемке за большим камнем оказалась спрятана небольшая сараюшка из толстого горбыля. Замка в проушинах на двери не было, но когда медведь подтолкнул ее лбом, она не поддалась. Внутри звякнула цепь, и остро запахло страхом, уже немного волчьим, но сильнее все же человеческим. Медведь навалился на дверь всем весом, и она просела внутрь, жалобно скрипнув почти вытащенными из пазов петлями. Про то, что полная луна еще не взошла, и у Ричарда вполне могло быть при себе ружье, Грэм, уже оборачиваясь обратно и толкая на пол державшуюся честном слове дверь, решил не думать.

Твою мать, было, наверное, очень мягким выражением, решил он, когда в голове окончательно улеглось то, что он увидел. Большую часть пространства занимала грубая, сваренная из толстых прутьев клетка. Обнаженный Ричард сидел, вжавшись спиной в дальний угол. На шее у него болтался явно видавший виды широкий ошейник. С шипами внутрь. Слишком широкий сейчас, волку он был бы безжалостно тесен. Толстая цепь, подозревал Грэм, была намертво вделана в заменяющую пол скалу.

Твою мать.

— Можно я снова попрошу об одолжении? — Грэм вздохнул и медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, присел на корточки. В спину дуло, но взбудораженный бегом и запахом _пары_ медведь грел изнутри так, словно рядом полыхал костер.

— Ты? Что ты..? — хриплый голос Ричарда внезапно сорвался на рык. Он зажмурился, зажал рот рукой, несколько раз втянул воздух сквозь пальцы и медленно раздельно проговорил. — Я не паникую.

— Отлично. Я так же рад, что тот факт, что я тут свечу причиндалами, тебя не беспокоит.

Ричард замотал головой.

— Уходи. Со мной все нормально. Просто уходи.

— Так ты всегда _так_ справляешься?

Ричард стиснул побелевшие кулаки. Костяшки сдвинулись под кожей так, как никогда бы не смогли человеческие, и снова улеглись на предназначенное для людей место.

— А что мне было делать? — горько спросил он. — Мне было двадцать два. Я не хотел никому причинить вред. Что мне было делать?! — рык в конце получился уже впечатляющий, а Ричард испуганно отвернулся, снова зажмурившись. Ребра у него ходили ходуном, и не только от заполошного дыхания. Кожа блестела от пота, несмотря на то, что было уже ощутимо холодно.

Грэм неслышно вздохнул:

— Я понял. Но больше в этом, — в голову настойчиво лезли слова «садизм» и «пиздец», но он решил не накалять обстановку, — нет необходимости. Тут ты никому ничего не сделаешь. Я тебе не дам.

Ричард недоверчиво фыркнул, сверкнув взглядом из-под падающей на глаза мокрой от пота челки. Грэм почесал загривок.

— Ну, если до тебя все еще не дошло, какого черта я делаю у тебя в гостях ночью и с голым задом, я продемонстрирую снова. Очень медленно. — Про то, что он сидел на упавшей на землю двери, Грэм вспомнил только тогда, когда доски, скрипнув, сломались под его тушей. Медведь чихнул, недовольно мотая башкой — уж очень воняло железом.

— Так вот, про одолжение, — продолжил Грэм, обернувшись обратно и касаясь рукой сваренных прутьев. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал, где ключи от этой хрени, пока ты еще можешь говорить.

Радужка в светлых глазах Ричарда плясала как ненормальная.

— Ты…

— Да, прабабка из оджибве. Да, это семейное. Да, я все помню. Нет, у меня это не зависит от луны. Нет, я не знаю никого, кто бы в здравом уме на милю рискнул подойти к гризли. Ричард, у тебя очень мало времени. Я сам не найду — тут слишком воняет железом.

— Гр-р-р-рэм! — Ричард, взвыв, сжался на полу клетки, совершенно волчьим жестом закрыв голову рукой. На коже проступали волоски, позвонки медленно деформировались, хрустели ребра. Грэм придвинулся к клетке вплотную. Темнота медленно сменялась слабым еще сиянием восходящей луны.

— Это больно, потому что ты сопротивляешься. Просто пусти его. Все будет нормально. А теперь еще раз — где чертовы ключи?

Ричард указал на дальний угол стремительно выворачивающейся из суставов рукой. Говорить он больше не мог.

Грэм успел сдернуть только замок с клетки. Ошейник пришлось рвать когтем, просунув лапу между прутьев, что было проблематично для его габаритов в помещении такого размера. Жалобный скулеж не до конца обернувшегося волка, от которого так сладко пахло _парой_ , задачу тоже не облегчал.

Справившись, медведь осторожно попятился назад и, оказавшись на освещенной луной площадке, плюхнулся на землю. Дверь клетки была открыта. Оставалось только ждать.

Поскуливание прекратилось довольно быстро. Если Ричарда ломало по меньшей мере четверть часа с момента начала полнолуния, то когда на смену человеку пришел волк, процесс явно пошел куда менее болезненно и куда более быстро. Справа из-под камня пахло влажно и жирно. Летом под такими водились вкусные личинки жуков. Медведь лениво сковырнул его лапой, ткнулся в ямку носом, но, как и следовало ожидать, в эту пору года там обретались лишь трупики насекомых и мокрый, невкусный мох. Внутри постройки раздался тихий звук, как будто коготь задел что-то металлическое. Медведь все с тем же ленивым любопытством сковырнул следующий камень…

Волк вышел из своего убежища в самую глухую часть ночи. Медведь уже наигрался с камнями, пометил ради принципа приглянувшуюся сосенку, поссав на корни, как следует поелозив по стволу спиной и от души ободрав кору на пределе своего роста, и теперь лежал, наблюдая за медленно плывущей по ночному небосклону луной и отслеживая краем глаза темный проем на том месте, где была дверь в сараюшку. Грэм лениво размышлял о том, чтобы обернуться, но медведь понимал, что не надо, и они просто ждали. Грэм был очень терпеливым медведем.

Волк замер на пороге косматым, неуверенно ощетинившимся сгустком темноты с яркими светлыми глазищами. Он зарычал, как будто для порядка, и дернул опущенным хвостом. Медведь перекатился на бок, поднимаясь на все четыре лапы, встряхнулся и снова плюхнулся на зад. Волк неуверенно подошел ближе, перемещаясь на самой границе досягаемости медвежьих лап и, прядая ушами, жадно втянул ночной воздух. Лес манил его — Грэм это понимал, особенно если Ричард всю жизнь держал бедного зверя в железной клетке. Но и здесь большое, мохнатое, терпко и сладко пахнущее, не проявляющее признаков враждебности — было интересно тоже. Волк нервно переступил передними лапами. Медведь тряхнул головой, поднялся на ноги и не спеша направился в лес.

Грэма радовало только то, что личинок в начале октября в Вуд-Баффало уже совершенно точно не было… и то, что спустя полминуты волк догнал его и побежал, держась вне пределов досягаемости, но все-таки рядом.

* * *

Медведь нарочито выбрал путь, уводящий в сторону от остро пропахшего человеком жилья. Скалистый склон густо порос деревьями. От потревоженной тяжелыми лапами земли поднимался густой запах прелых листьев. Из-за своих габаритов зверю приходилось тщательно выбирать путь, а волк быстроногой бесшумной тенью скользил на расстоянии нескольких футов, выставив вперед одно ухо. Он то и дело вскидывал голову, поворачивал из стороны в сторону, замирал или, наоборот, бросался вперед, уловив в воздухе новый, незнакомый для себя запах. Медведь фыркнул. Для него в этой тихой, исходящей на нет ночи не было ничего нового. Пахло лесом, откуда-то справа тянуло высохшими прямо на кустах ягодами шиповника, чуть дальше по склону в норке между камней затаился мелкий грызун, в дупле большого дерева спала белка. Новым был только запах _пары_ — острый от кипучей, нерастраченной энергии.

Постепенно местность начала выравниваться: они спустились на дно широкой долины. Ветер дул навстречу, и запах человеческого жилья стал уже совсем неразличим. Под лапы стелилась увядшая трава, оголившиеся кусты цепляли шкуру, над головой шелестел ломкими ветвями осинник. Подлесок был уже не такой густой, то и дело попадались широкие прогалины и целые поляны, покрытые побуревшими плотными, мясистыми листьями брусничника. Волк деловито обшаривал носом попадавшиеся по дороге кусты. Под колючими зарослями обнаружилась заячья нора, совсем недавно покинутая. Медведь прошел бы мимо, но волк с азартом принялся за раскопки, грозно рыча и выкидывая комья земли между задних лап. Когда он в очередной раз сунул морду в развороченную нору, медведь, лениво собирающий с кустов сморщенные, засохшие ягоды, не удержался: ткнулся носом под распушенный волчий хвост.

Волк приглушенно взвизгнул, дернулся вперед, потом назад и, пулей отскочив от норы, замер в нескольких шагах от медведя. Морда у него была вся в земле и в пуху, которым была устлана норка. Он мотнул головой, стряхивая часть комьев, но сильно это ситуацию не улучшило. Висевший хвост неуверенно подергивался из стороны в сторону. Медведь осторожно подошел ближе. Волк переступил лапами, но не отодвинулся, только пригнул голову и прижал уши, не сводя с приближающегося зверя глаз. Грязный нос настороженно втягивал воздух.

«Трудно выглядеть _не угрожающе,_ когда ты гризли», — подумал Грэм, когда медведь сделал еще один шажок. Волк дрожал как натянутая струна, но когда большой шершавый язык нежно проехался по его морде слизывая грязь, коротко заскулил и, прикрыв глаза, подставил голову. Медведю хотелось завалить его прямо тут, опрокинуть на багряный ковер брусничника, зарыться носом в густой рыжеватый мех на брюхе и вылизать всего, от морды до кончика подрагивающего хвоста. Но сначала _пару_ надо было накормить. Медведь с сожалением поднял голову и принюхался. Невдалеке была река: карты в голове Грэма самым причудливым образом совмещались с медвежьими ориентирами из запахов, звуков и помеченных деревьев. Медведь голодно рыкнул, вспоминая нерест лосося минувшей весной и сочный вкус трепыхающихся в зубах серебристых рыбин. Волк с интересом посмотрел на него, потом в сторону разрытой норы, и потрусил рядом, когда медведь зашагал в сторону реки. У них над головами занималась заря.

Они не дошли до водопоя совсем чуть-чуть, как вдруг нарезающий вокруг медведя широкие круги волк сделал стойку, ткнулся мордой в землю, и резко забрал в сторону, мгновенно скрывшись в низком, буро-рыжем кустарнике. Медведь втянул воздух и довольно фыркнул: пахло оленем. В Вуд-Баффало их водилось много и сейчас, в октябре, как раз был период гона. Медведя тянуло рвануть в низкий подлесок следом за _парой_ , но Грэм, повинуясь внезапному чутью, оттащил его от зарослей и заставил поискать место повыше. Невдалеке обнаружилась груда замшелых, крошившихся от времени базальтовых валунов, откуда хорошо просматривалась блестящая лента реки и спускающаяся к пойме, поросшая кустарником и редкими здесь деревцами долина.

Волк наткнулся на след уже совсем взрослого самца, который на свою беду в период гона предпочел держаться подальше от буйного молодняка, и сейчас широкими скачками пытался уйти от преследовавшего его волка. Но тот раз за разом отрезал его от темнеющей вдали полосы леса и потихоньку теснил в сторону излучины. Зверь замер, почти слившись с валуном и не отрывая глаз от разворачивающегося перед ним смертельного танца. Олень был могуч, однако постепенно прыжки его становились все короче, он все медленнее вскидывал увенчанную тяжелой короной рогов голову. Из ноздрей у него валил пар. А волк резво плясал вокруг, щерясь и легко уходя из-под ударов могучих копыт.

Медвежье нутро тянуло от желания огласить окрестности ревом и рвануть наперерез, и вместе с тем в крови бурлил новый, доселе незнакомый азарт от охоты в стае. Олень бежал к реке, уже не разбирая дороги. Когда разделяющее их расстояние сократилось до трехсот футов, медведь сорвался с места. Слишком поздно заметивший новую опасность олень дернулся в сторону, но волк, прыгнув, намертво вцепился зубами в шкуру над задней ногой и повис, тормозя всем телом. Медведь взревел, вставая на задние лапы. Совсем близко мелькнули кончики рогов, круглый, темный, полный паники глаз, а потом хребет оленя под его лапами хрустнул, и медведь огласил долину торжествующим ревом.

Медведь оторвался от туши, когда кровь под его клыками начала остывать. Волк рычал, вытягивая кишки из вспоротого брюха. Шерсть на морде у него слиплась от крови, и он то жадно слизывал ее, то снова нырял носом в тушу, выискивая лакомые кусочки в теплом еще нутре. Высоко над ними уже кружилась парочка ворон: медведь не мог запрокинуть голову, чтоб увидеть, но чуял хорошо. На протянувшемся от края до края небосклона бездонном, по-осеннему пронзительном небе всеми оттенками алого полыхал рассвет. Стрекотали просыпающиеся птицы. Футах в двадцати еле слышно зашуршала земля: из норы высунулся суслик.

Медведь поднялся на ноги. От набитого свежим мясом брюха по огромному телу разливалось приятное ощущение сытости. Галька на берегу заскрипела под его лапами. Шелестевшая на перекатах река была неглубокой; он забрел почти на середину потока, чтобы она достала до вымазанной кровью шерсти у него на животе, и принялся неторопливо лакать. В стороне сверкнула чешуей юркая рыбешка, но он оторвался от воды, только когда рядом раздался громкий плеск. Волк с разбегу врезался в поток, в несколько шумных, поднявших тысячи брызг прыжков добрался до него и остановился рядом, вывалив язык и радостно помахивая мокрым черным хвостом с рыжими подпалинами. Медведь фыркнул, нагнулся и ласково облизал подставленную морду.

* * *

В целом, — решил медведь, когда ночью на исходе третьего дня полнолуния они возвращались к метеостанции, — это были самое охуительное время из всего, что он провел в этой мохнатой шкуре. Волк — Ричард — вымотанный трехдневной беготней по осеннему лесу, веселой возней на охапках прелой листвы и полушутливой борьбой с противником впятеро тяжелее себя, трусил рядом, едва не наступая им на широкие лапы. И только когда впереди замаячила низкая бревенчатая постройка метеостанции, Грэм сообразил, что на этот раз спрашивать, где ключ от замка на двери, просто не у кого.

Волка это заботило мало. Он покрутился вокруг, вполсилы задрал лапу на угол аккуратной поленницы, посмотрел наверх, к уводившей к сараю тропе, но медведь решительно толкнул его в сторону широкого деревянного настила перед дверью. В отличие от лесничества, здесь доски просто покрывали залитую цементом основу и под его лапами только жалобно крякнули, не ломаясь. Медведь завалился набок, волк беспокойно потоптался, наступая на шерсть у него на животе, но луна стремительно шла на убыль, силы у него кончались. Через две минуты волк уже спал, свернувшись теплым мохнатым калачиком. Медведь устроил поудобнее лобастую морду, пригреб его поближе лапой и тоже закрыл глаза.

* * *

— О, Господи боже мой… — было первое, что медведь услышал утром. Он дернул ухом, приоткрыл один глаз и, осторожно убирая с голого плеча Ричарда лапу, сел, на ходу перекидываясь обратно.

— Я не знал, когда ты проснешься, — Грэм зевнул, протирая глаза, — а сейчас, между прочим, октябрь, холодно.

Ричард молча кивнул и нервно потер переносицу.

— Ключ, — мягко подсказал ему Грэм и поскреб внизу живота. — И кофе был бы очень кстати.

— Значит, ты меня, ну… по запаху нашел? — было первое, что спросил Ричард, когда Грэм вошел на кухню в разношенных трениках, шерстяных носках и с мокрым полотенцем на плечах. В небольшом помещении пахло золой из топленной три дня назад печки и свежесваренным в турке на плите кофе. Грэм взял кружку, отхлебнул горячий напиток и фыркнул про себя, ощутив на языке приторную сладость.

— А ты думал, я буду в офис звонить? Я догадался, что ты не хочешь лишнего внимания.

Стоящий у импровизированного кухонного стола Ричард вздохнул, пожевав губу. Кухня была намного меньше, чем в лесничестве Грэма, подоконники небольших окошек были сплошь заставлены приборами и банками с засохшими цветами и сосновыми ветками. Грэм молчал, давая Ричарду собраться с мыслями.

— Ты быстро… оборачиваешься, — наконец выдавил тот.

Грэм пожал плечами и поскреб кончик носа.

— Я таким родился, и потом, ты сильно сопротивляешься, не пускаешь его. Это мешает. Потому и больно.

— Его? — Ричард старательно изучал содержимое своей кружки.

— Волка, — мягко уточнил Грэм и, не удержавшись, улыбнулся. — Он у тебя смешной.

— Вот как? — пальцы у Ричарда мелко дрожали.

— Он большой, крупнее обычных, но не так, чтобы это сильно выделялось. Серо-черный с рыжими подпалинами. Красивый.

Ричард, не поднимая глаз, закусил губу.

— Озорной очень. Играется, как щенок, но за холку цепляет как матерый.

Кружка из рук Ричарда выпала, но Грэм успел ее подхватить.

— Я тебя?.. — в светлых глазах Ричарда плескалась паника. Грэм поставил кружку на стойку. Их разделяло сантиметров пять.

— Потаскал за ухо, выдрал пару клоков шерсти. Ричард, — Грэм осторожно поставил руки на кухонный стол по обе стороны от него, — я таким родился, на меня укусы не действуют.

Ричард тяжело сглотнул.

— Так ничего и не помнишь? — мягко спросил Грэм.

— З... запах… — Ричард не поднимал глаз, но бледные скулы мало-помалу разгорались румянцем.

— Сладкий, — медленно наклоняясь к самому его уху, тихо проговорил Грэм, — как дом, как логово, как _пара_ …

Ричард кивнул, пряди его отросшей за три месяца челки щекотно скользнули по ушной раковине Грэма. Он пах как надо. Медведь внутри распушился и сиял, как тысячи ядерных реакторов сразу.

— Знаешь, мне очень хотелось бы напомнить тебе, как твой волк урчит, когда вылизываешь его _там_. Если позволишь, — время остановилось, замерло косыми лучами солнца в грязном маленьком окошке, запахом пережаренного кофе, каплей воды, сорвавшейся с полотенца и разбившейся о старый вышорканный линолеум.

Ричард неслышно выдохнул и кивнул, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

* * * 

Зима в Вуд-Баффало выдалась на редкость мягкой. Не то, чтобы Грэм имел что-то против, хотя без проблем не обходилось: на севере парка отловили уже второго медведя-шатуна, то тающий, то подмерзающий наст ранил нежную кожу оленей-первогодок, а заготовленное на весну сено гнило, как черти что просто — собственно про это и бубнил ему сейчас по рации Джон. Грэм слушал вполуха, доверху наполняя сахарницу — завтра с утра Ричард захочет сладкого и много.

—… и если этот мудак скажет в марте, что у него снова дохнут с голоду вапити, знаешь, я куда его отправлю?!

— Я подозреваю, Джон, — улыбнулся Грэм. Во входную дверь в очередной раз настойчиво поскреблись. Грэм проверил заварник. От запаха смородинового листа пахнуло летом.

— Знаешь, — рация скрипнула, когда Джон испустил страдальческий вздох, — иногда мне кажется, что с тех пор, как новый метеоролог переехал к тебе, ты перестал меня слушать.

— Тут более удобная площадка для сбора показателей, что я могу поделать…

— Бла-бла-бла…

Грэм фыркнул, и Джон снова вздохнул:

— Где он, кстати?

— Пошел проверять приборы, там опять из-за перепада температур что-то заледенело. — Грэм взял кружку, полный карман сухого корма для волка и, толкнув дверь бедром, вышел на крыльцо. Лежавший возле двери Ричард закрутился волчком, с разбегу ухнул с крыльца в снег и вынырнул метрах в трех: стоящие торчком уши, темный нос и явное приглашение присоединиться в светлых глазах. Грэм молча указал на трубку рации у уха. Волк, фыркнув, показал ему задранный хвост. Грэм покачал головой, сел на верхнюю ступеньку и с наслаждением отхлебнул чай. Покрытая снегом поляна перед домом в свете стремительно убывающей луны мерцала и переливалась россыпью драгоценных камней.

— …иногда я, знаешь, думаю, на хрена я забрался в эту глушь вообще? Счастлив ли я тут? — меланхолично скрипнула рация голосом явно уже выпившего Джона.

Волк скачками взобрался на крыльцо, вытряс снег из распушившейся к зиме шубы и, плюхнувшись рядом, положил голову Грэму на бедро.

— Я очень счастлив, Джон, — ответил Грэм, нажимая на отбой. И принялся стаскивать с себя парку.


End file.
